Dangaronpa Drive
by Anglelover1827
Summary: Nagisa and Izzy hinata are "mermaids" transferred to one of the five islands call mermaid. When there are attacked an unexpected arrival save them .Now with agents after them will they find a way off the island.


Dismaler:I don't own dangaronpa or Valkyrie

Chapter 1 : Arrival

On one of the five main island call mermaid a single girl knelled on tall tree neck length brown hair blow slightly in the calm hold a pair of binoculars firmly grip in her hands looking around the area near her and checking the beach too as if she looking for something or more specificly lower the binoculars reveling golden green eyes .She sigh takeing out her phone and called one of her teammates. She place it by her ear and waited for a voice."hello hajime-sepnia ," A sofe voice came through as hinata crack a small smile ."Hi Makoto I will be a little late today," hinata said stranding up on the brunch looking at a certain spot on the beach with the binoculars."Huh? Why?"

Makoto ask sounding a little worried."I'm bringing some family along."

On the spot of the beach that hinata mention lied two one on the left lied a girl with sickly pale skin , fluffy like while hair that reach her mid-back and a usami hair clip on the left side of her bangs, she's in a gym school uniform that consist of a white shirt and a very exambly short tight shorts that is the color pale green.

The girl next to her had very pale skin that make her seem like a ghost, straight but a little messy , very long black hair that reach her ankle,she also have a usami on the right side of her 's also in a gym school uniform but he shorts are bright red.

(I could not find picture of female izuru if you can find one please tell me)

These two girls are Nagisa hinata and izzy started to ticht before her eyes open reveling to be a grayish green colour.

Nagisa's POV

Everything around me was a and sound were mixed together making it a I tried to stand an instant pain shot through me."uhhh,"I groned in pain but still manage to stand."Am I on a beach or,"I look next to me and I began to panic when I see a unconscious izzy.I stumble over to her and shake her a bit on the shoulder."Izzy , Izzy wake up!"I shake her some more but stop when I heard a response from her."hmm," Izzy eyes slowly fluter open her eyes reveling her gorgeous ords that symbols resembling target radars running across her pupils . she turn her head over to me , her eyes barely open probably still sleepy."Nagisa ," she whisped in a sleepy yet bored voice.I flash a sofe smile at the younger teen."Yes it's me izzy-chan ."I ignore the glaged from the red - eye teen and help her up from the sand."so where are we we."She ask taking a look around her ."well I don't know where or why we are here but just standing like lost puppies wouldn't solve anything."I said handing over her bright red jacket while wearing my own pale green that snip up half way because of my breast.

Third Person's POV

"Let's walk around to see if there ant one here."Nagisa said watching her aborted sister sniping up her jacket half way too."Maybe this will be interesting or exturlly boring." Izzy said walking off leaving nagisa who was sweatdropping ."same old izzy." Nagisa was snap out of her thought by Izzy shouting out for her."Hey! I'm going to leave if you don't hurry the hell up!"

"Coming!"

On a screen two red icons that read unknow appeared."The unknowns has stared to move." A knight said looking over to her commander. "It seems there's regained consciousness." " Test them , send in the closest knighs." Said a girl playing galage from her game girl, she has short , light pink hair which is slightly curled at the ends. A white clip , in a shape of space ship from the game she's playing , on the right side of bangs and has pale pinks eyes. She's in an elaborate blazer with gold lining & buttons, and a large collar, which is open to reveal the blue innards of the blazer is blue, a black collared top with gold lining and a red tie. On her shoulders sits elaborately designed black & gold eqaulettes. The cuffs of the blazer is folded outwards, showing the blue insides with gold linings. With this she wears a short white frilled skirt. Over which wears a pair of black stockings and a pair of black kitten heel shoes. The knight type in the closest knight and two yellow icons appear that reads Miyasato and Kouzuki." The closest ones are Miyasato and Kouzuki."

"* Yawn* Those girls."

"Miyasato , Kouzuki do you read." A small device show the face of one of the knight. "No Miyasato here ," A young teen with short black hair that reaches her shoulders, while framing her face and small has a slender , toned figure. She has deep tanned skin , relatively small breast cover by a sleeveless binik . Slender waist that spreads downward into modeately wide hips. "No Kouzuki," she has short brown hair held together by by a bow at the back and puckered lips. She has a curvaceous figure than her panther. She has H cup or E cup breast cover by a yellow binik.

"I can see you," The two girl look over there longe chair and yelled

Upon seeing ," Captain chiaki!" The two girls try to make up a believe story but chiaki is not going to deal with it now." I don't care , I need you guys to head over to point 3-0 and test the new unknowns and don't hurt them."

Back with Nagisa and Izzy

"We really found ourselves in a predicament huh." Nagisa said walking next to her sister trying to lighten the mood key word : trying ."It's but its boring." The two walk up to a big rock bule. "Maybe there's people on the other side."Izzzy said looking at the forest." Probably but we should look around the beach some more and if there's no one then we check the forest." Nagisa planned looking at izuru with a wide smile . " hmm"Izzy response .

"Hey!" The two sisters look over at Miyasato and Kouzuki as Miyasato greeted while stranding on top of the rocks." How's it going ."

"Thank goodness , excuse me but where are we?" Nagstraask as the strangers jump down from the rocks." We not here to help but can you answer this question." Miyasato ask smirking a little. "Eh nani is it," This time Izzy ask. "What are you, a liberator," then her partner continue" or maybe an Ecsta?"

"Lib?"

"Ex ? What are you talking about?" Izzy ask moving bit closer to nagisa. Miyasato and Kouzuki look at each other then the tone skin teen went behind her partner." I'll show you," Miyasato grad Kouzuki's breast and started rubbing her ass." Eh , eh , eh what are you doing!" Nagisa said blushing a Scarlet red covering Izzy's eyes who was also blushing . Miyasato continue to tourte her partner breast which cause her to moan louder. "There're staring at you," Miyasato uncover the breast by lifting the binik .

"Oh god! I'm so turned on!" Kouzuki moaned. As she moaned some more Miyasato right hand lowered to the cover paivge sliping in her fingers in. As Kouzuki moan out a bright green light nearly blinding nagisa as she and Izzy (who move nagisa's fingers to see ) watch the girl be come A FUCKIN GUN!

"Get it now," Miyasato point the gun at the unsteped girls. "N-Not at all," Izzy said confuse as well as nagisa. " WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" This time nagisa yelled stepping back with Izzy behind her. "Still haven't awoken, huh?" Miyasato lower her gun/partner and walk towards to the shaking girls. "Awoken?"

Miyasato point the gun at them again," Then I'll be your prince charming."

With chiaki

On the comped screen another yellow icon appear reading Hajime Hinata .

"Captain there's another knight." A knight said."What! Who" chiaki ask. The knight type in some more before yelling out in shock and supireuse," HAJIME HINATA!" Chiaki eyes widen at the mention of the name. why is a s-class rough knight here and now .

With the girls

A figure jump out of the forest and into the air."what the hell!" Miyasato cruse as she jump back when hinata land infort of the scared sisters. "Wait a minute y-your hajime." Miyasato yelled out shaking a bit upon seeing a rough s-class. Hinata look over to her sisters seeing tears coming out of they eyes. Hinata look back the tone teen her eyes turning serious." Tch," Miyasato short four bullets , Lasters or whatever the fuck she short, hinata graded both Izzy and nagisa dodging the whatever the fuck bullets." Shit she doge it," Miyasato thought sweat appearing on her forehead. " Take this bitch." Miyasato short move whatever the fuck bullets and continue to doge them. "Eat this," Miyasato shroted out a missile that hit the ground benth them.

When the smoke was clearing up a little hinata is seen kissing Izzy and nagisa. A green and red light srouned the two sisters and they be coming a

With chiaki

On the screen a icon appear saying " New Liberator."

"Liberator signal detected , Two Ecsta as well," A knight said. "A simultaneous awakening but why did hinata-kun do this?" Chiaki question.x Dive detected," The knight said as chiaki look at the screen in shock."A match but they haven't even undergone tuning."

Back with girls

The smoke srounding the three sisters began to spin into a totove .Two lights of green and red begun to show through it along with a figure." What the hell ," Miyasato said than a knight's voice came though her ear piece," Get out of there."

"Captain?" Miyasato said in confusion."NOW" hinata lept forward , Miyasato look in fort of her coming face-to-face with hinata and before she know it hinata was behind her holding two swords with green and red odds in the middle and a little usami key chain on the end of the handle.

Miyasato fell on the ground naked and unconscious next her naked human form sigh in relief and look upon her unconscious sisters she holding by they wasit. "I miss you guys." Hinata said blinking back the tears smiling at they peaceful fill faces.

With chiaki

Chiaki stand in one of the big rooms in the look upon a girl stranding next to the table in the middle of the room. Chiaki look back at her game. The girl has long purple hair that reach her butt, red eyes and brown skin. She's in a purple bustier and a purple skirt with thigh high skocking . she also have two small pigtails on her head. The one sitting at the deck had choloche brown hair the reach his cheek , tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. He's in a military uniform with red trim and gold broad and seem to have albeit many feminine features on his face." Miss nanami what is the report." The blue eye boy ask as the light pink girl pause her game and look up ," we discover two unknowns that have successful awaken with the help of hinata-kun," Chiaki place a strand of hair behind her ear as the gover eyes widen while Angela (my best friend from my school oc) narrowed her red eyes," We have a new liberator and two Ecsta, They also apperntaly active Drive right after awakening." As Chiaki finish the gover leand ba in his chair. "Gover , does hinata-kun have any siblings ," Chiaki ask. Even though his face was calm his eyes show confusion." Not that I know of ," Aoi said ,"But that besides the point how are agents that in counter them." Chiaki open her mouth to say it but Angela beat her to it ."They haven't had any life treching injury," Angela said stranding next to Chiaki ," but really nanami I blame you for using c-class." Angela said causing Chiaki to ticht in irruation.

"Miss nanami , miss unto I will like to see them in action." Aoi said as he walk over in fort of his desk and lean back on it," so where are they." Angela let out a giggle and a smirk ," This is an island," She look frowning Chiaki," There's only one place for them to go."

In the Forest

Hinata walk through it with her sisters slump over her shoulder. Izzy started to awaken." Huh?" Izzy sit up looking more clearly in fort of her but this cause hinata to slumber a little." Woah , woah Izzy easy don't sit up so fast ." Hinata said as she smile widily when Izzy look at her." Hinata-nee," Hinata let Izzy down and she swpad her arms around hinata's neck as tears lecking out." Hinata-nee , Hinata-nee , I miss you so much." Izzy sobbed uncontrollably. A pale hand pull Izzy closer and the other pulling hinata to her chest.

Hinata's POV

As I watch her sob into my neck, I felt nagisa swift on my shoulder pulling me and Izzy. I felt hot tears on my head. After a few minutes of crying and hugging Izzy and nagisa let go and I put nagisa down."so I guess I have a lot to explain right." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Izzy and nagisa nodded. I sigh trying to find the right words not to confuse nagisa because I'm sure as all fuckin hell only a little information that Izzy gets she will figure out it in seconds.

"Okay so we are a island call mermaid that the groverment use to put girls that have the A-virus ." I said." Or liberator and Ecsta." Izzy said her hand on her chin."yes, liberator are the ones that uses the weapons or more peaufly there parnters."

"So the Ecsta are the people that can transform into weapons but need to be turn on sexual." Nagisa said . I nodded that statement ," Yes." "Hinata-nee are you a liberator or Ecsta ." Izzy ask. I smile at her," I'm both and you guys are both too." Izzy and nagisa look supirue then nagisa look confuse." What do you mean by both , can we transform yet still whael one." She said."Exactly," I said," people that can transform and whael have a virus call v-virus , we are rare because there have only been only two repots that meinton them."

"So this is where you have been the past ten years." Izzy whispered to herself looking down but we still hear her."don't worry Izzy-chan we are finally reunion after so long we should be feeling beautiful hope not despair." Nagisa said with a wide smile . " I thought I told you not you to call me that not to call me that and yea its good to have you back . I grinned at what Izzy said. "Well what are we waiting for let's get out of this forest." Nagisa said as she lead off. "Does she know where she's going ." Izzy ask pointing at the white hair teen."Nope." I said making the 'p' pop.

In the Castle

"You want me to send out saejime." Chiaki said, Angela look away from her long,sharp,painted nails and look at the concern Chiaki."Yes, As an A-class , she should be able to defeat the unknowns abilities quite easily."

"But have you forgotten that hinata-kun is there she will easily defult her and the unknowns mig-

"Captain Chiaki,(I use Chiaki name way too much now) finding quality candidates is Welter's more

Important task." Angela indested." There's no room for hesitation ." Behind the door a girl with long spiky hair put into two pigtails with an ahoge and washed-out hazel eyes. She's in a create uniform. She remove the ear piece and take out her phone as she walk away not hearing the last of the conduction."I'M NOT GOING TO SEND OUT SAEJIME SO SHE CAN HURT THOSE THWO GIRLS!" Chiaki yelled." Well then maybe I should let miken fight instead or make one of my girls fight miken." Angela said smirking at the wide eye Chiaki loving the horror appearing on her face and eyes.

"LEAVE MIKEN OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH!" Chiaki scream tears trenching to fall out of her eyes. Angela smirk widen ," Then you will do what I ask ." Angela said Chiaki shaking from head to toe." Good." Angela stranded up from her chair and left the room leaving a crying Chiaki.

Third Person's POV

Hinata, Izzy and nagisa were just leaving the forest when hinata phone ring." Huh," hinata take it out seeing it's from makoto . "It's from Makoto ." hinata said unavirred she said it out loud . " wait makoto is also on this island." Izzy said walking over to see the phone. "Yeah she is she's also an Ecsta and her partner is this girl call Kyoko ." Hinata said taking the call and walk somewhere quiet."who's Makoto?" Nagisa ask." Her full name is makoto nagei she almost like hinata-nee original but she's high school level Lucky like you but that is what make her boring. " Izzy said with a emotionless face but then change to a smiling face when she turn to nagisa ."so how did you guys meet." Nagisa ask.

"When hinata-nee was still with us, she incuote me to her, This was before I meet you as I was a class under you and hinata was in reverse course , when I first meet her she bored me to no end as I found nothing instening about her but later on I begin to like her."Izzy said smiling at the mernoy. "That must been nice." Nagisa said as Izzy 'Hmm'.

With Hinata

"So we will have to fight saejime." Hinata said . In the castle makoto lean against the stair wall." Yeah but Chiaki try to disobey it but I don't get much information." Makoto said sounding disappointed. Hinata smile," Don't worry about it because we're going to fight." Hinata smirk ending the call and walk back to her sisters. Makoto turn off her phone sighing.

"Guys I got some news from makoto, she say that we got to fight an A-class knight call saejime." Hinata said a hand on her hip." So do we go or not because I want to whip some ass ." Izzy said graning. "I will say we don't because that will cause dispair but let's do it for as it will come in the end ." Nagisa said. Hinata nodded leading off with Izzy and nagisa following closely behind.

Time skip

The three girls stop on a hill in view of a " CASTLE!" Nagisa yelled out in shock. "Yup that is the base of the agents use on the island." Hinata said." Boring." Izzy said making nagisa anime fall and hinata to anime sweat drop ," oh my god." Hinata whisper to herself.

Time skip

As they are walking through the main door they found themselves in a colloum sorounded by thousands of girls expect mako to cheering. They look behind them as a platform came up with two girls one with a chain around her neck, gagged and tied up. The one holding the chain had a eye patch and looking like one of those girls you see in broke gangs." Look at them! You the new blood." Sajime said looking at Izzy and nagisa but hinata strand in fort of them. "Oh who's tsk no matter your like the rest." She said pulling the chain bringing down the poor girl fall on her face her shirk went up reveling her panties. Sajime place her boot in the place of the gagged girl private making moan through the gagged." Hey , stop it you're hurting her." Nagisa said feeling worry for the gagged girl." Oh , don't get any funny ideas," sajime push down again," It's necessary ritual."

"Necessary ritual my ass." Hinata snapped at her."well how else she so pose to get arosed," she started to rub boot." Besides she's a hardcore masochist!" Saejime push down hard and the gagged girl glow a a fire color turning into a ball and chain." You're a pretty good liberator arm for a slut that'll so anyone." Sajime complied," Now , then let's rock." She stooting out the ball at them. Hinata , nagisa and Izzy dodged. Izzy and hinata going left and nagisa right."shit." Hinata cruse helping up her sister and herself.

"Hinata-kun what do we do!" Nagisa ask/yelled dodging another attack." Run for now!" Hinata and Izzy dodged another attack. On the baloney stood Angela and Chiaki." Why aren't they activing?"Angela ask her arms folded under her beast." She's holding back." Chiaki whispered secretly happy.

Sajime aim at hinata and Izzy shoot at them but this speauted Izzy from hinata. "Ugh!" Izzy grunted in pain struggling to get up. "IZZY!" Hinata and Nagisa scream for their sister. " You know it's no fun when people don't fight back." Saejime pulled a string that made slicks appear making Izzy gasp.

Hinata race over grading her before saejime smash the ball on Izzy . hinata stop next to nagisa placing Izzy down." Shit there no other optios are there." Hinata said seart appearing on her forehead. "Maybe we should try to Drive." Izzy request graning a nodded from nagisa." You okay with this." Hinata place her hand on hinata right cheek," I always wanted to do this." Izzy kiss pulling nagisa closer grading her k-cup beast. Hinata suck on Izzy getting a moan while her other hand uncover the beast playing with nagisa's right one. Nagisa moan out but was silcenes by hinata making out with her . Hinata then pinned Izzy and nagisa uncovering Izzy's I-cup breast playing with the left one one .

Them of her hands went to they private part stocking them making both of moan out a pale green and bright red light so round them turning into swords. "Finally , about time to play." Saejime shoot out the spikes. Hinata lept forward destoring each one of the spikes." It's only swords ." sajime was about to attack hinata stick first landing behind sajime. Eye patch girl began to break only to explored. After the explosion everyone In the ring sits were left speechless. "They beat sajime pretty easily." Angela said unimpressed. Nagisa and Izzy turn back to normal opening their eyes and pull down they shirts. "Did we won?" Nagisa ask looking at the shock girls. "Yep !" Hinata cheer with a proud smile.

Next time: fate awaits

3793 words

This take so fuckim long but anyway this is the chapter of danganronpa Drive I hope you like.


End file.
